And you Took Away my Heart
by Dra.K-Doof
Summary: Y te llevaste mi corazón lejos. A Jori fanfic. One-shot.   Es suficiente, basta de recordar que esto alguna vez pasó.


**Notas de la Autora:** Si lo desea, este one-shot puede escucharla con la canción "How to save a life" – The Fray. O para su preferencia, "Wild Horses" –cover de Liz Gillies. O cualquier canción tristemente depresiva que usted tenga en su computador. Sinceramente, prefiero la primera opción porque esto está narrado por Tori (aunque la traducción de la letra no tiene mucho que ver, pero la melodía es tan triste y en serio me gustaría que lo intentara)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes que salen "involucrados" en este escrito me pertenece.

…_And You Take Away My Heart…_

Sentada bajo un gran árbol en una pequeña banca de color ocre gastado cubriendo cada lugar con hojas verdes y amarillas que caen sobre mi vestido palo de rosa observando cada pequeño insecto que vuela a mi alrededor mientras intento borrar la imagen de mariposas que cruzan mis pensamientos intentando alejarlos de mí en un inútil intento de borrar mis sentimientos que alguna vez tuve por ti. Alzo mi vista al cielo, un débil color azul en lo alto e inalcanzable de ellos y un intenso y profundo azul en el lago frente a mis ojos como lo fueron los tuyo cada vez que me observaban mientras danzaba y cantaba cada mínima nota que disfrutabas escuchando cuando me pedías que por favor continuara. El mundo parece ser injusto cuando todo lo que puedo ver a mi alrededor me recuerda sólo a ti. Y todo esto no se siente bien, nada en absoluto cuando intento con todas mis fuerzas sacarte de mi mente y corazón y de cada respiro que doy intentando seguir de pié sin derrumbarme sobre mis rodillas corriendo lágrimas por mis mejillas amenazando llevarme a los más tristes y oscuros sentimientos que nunca antes imaginé que podría sentir aquella vez cuando me dejaste frente a mi casa, levemente apoyada en la puerta de tu auto cuando envolviste tus brazos en mi cuerpo y me besaste como nunca antes lo habías hecho sintiendo todo el amor y el dolor que dejaste sobre mis labios de una manera dulce e incomprensible. Luego me miraste a los ojos, ojos que brillaban intensamente con la débil luz de la luna que resplandecía aún más tu suave piel de porcelana con una dulce sonrisa en tu rostro que intentaba cubrir el rastro de tristeza y dolor que se escondían en tus ojos tan inalcanzables como el azul del cielo y tan profundos como nuestros corazones sumergiéndose en un mar de abismo del olvido. Observas con mucho cuidado y delicadeza la expresión de mis ojos antes de abrir tu boca tratando de decir unas simples pero dolorosas palabras antes de que se vuelva a cerrar y tragar un gran bulto por tu garganta y estrecharme fuertemente en tus brazos enterrando tu rostro en mi clavícula sintiendo cómo tu cuerpo comienza a temblar sólo un poco al percatarme cómo algo húmedo corre por mi piel y comprendo que son lágrimas que se desbordan de tus ojos esperando ser llevadas lejos de todo lo hermoso que vivimos alguna vez cuando sostenías mi mano, me sonreías y decías lo mucho que me amabas y que no imaginabas una vida en la que yo no existiera, porque todo lo que necesitabas siempre estuvo delante de ti dentro de unos ojos marrones que te observaban como si fueras la única persona en que podría confiar y decir _Te Amo_ a pesar de que todos a nuestro alrededor amenazaban con destruir nuestros sentimientos y el cariño que creamos con el tiempo que solíamos derrochar cuando intentábamos alejarlo mientras cruzábamos nuestras miradas por los pasillos de Hollywood Arts intentando de ignorar lo que realmente sentíamos la una a la otra.

Ahora, mis manos están aferradas a mis rodillas con tanta fuerza que vuelven mis nudillos de un color más claro que mi piel morena, cierro los ojos tratando de borrar el rastro de tristeza que corre a través de ellos que humedece la piel de mis manos sin poder evitar el sentimiento de dolor dentro de mi. Estoy intentando de silenciar los sollozos que desprenden de mi cuerpo y borrar las lágrimas que se formaron en mis ojos cayendo libremente por mis mejillas, pero el intento es en vano cuando realmente no puedo alejar aquellas palabras durante la noche cuando todo solía ser confuso para mí en tus brazos. Sólo fue un susurro, un débil susurro, un maldito susurro. Lo suficiente para volver todo oscuro.

Y eso fue nuestro adiós, nuestro único adiós.

**Notas de la Autora:** tenía ganas de hacerle llorar como este fic me hizo a mí cuando lo escribía con un montón de canciones súper tristes que me impulsaron a escribirlo. Espero haberlo hecho (no es personal).

PD: necesita escribir algo para "desahogarme"

¡Gracias por su lectura!


End file.
